


Образцовое облако

by WebKitten, WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebKitten/pseuds/WebKitten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018/pseuds/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018
Summary: Оригинал: The Cozy Cloud, автор Nomanono, разрешение на перевод полученоРазмер: мини, 2816 словПейринг/Персонажи: Виктор Никифоров/Юри КацукиКатегория: слэшЖанр: флафф, юмор, AUРейтинг: PG-13Краткое содержание: Юри Кацуки — продавец облаков. Человек-с-серебристыми-волосами — таинственный завсегдатай его магазина.Размещение: запрещено без разрешения переводчика





	Образцовое облако

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Cozy Cloud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364956) by [Nomanono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomanono/pseuds/Nomanono). 



> Фик был переведен на WTF Combat на diary.ru для команды WTF Yuri!!! On Ice 2018.

Юри Кацуки продавал облака.

Семья Кацуки выращивала их с незапамятных времен — конденсировала из туманов над фамильными источниками в ночи полнолуния и пестовала вечно непоседливые пуховки до обретения тучности, когда наставала пора подыскивать им вечный дом. Большую часть покупателей — а Юри крутился в магазине с четырех лет, — интересовали кучевые облака или недавно вошедшие в моду высококучевые. 

Человек-с-серебристыми-волосами уже месяца три заглядывал в «Образцовое облако» по несколько раз в неделю, но Юри до сих пор понятия не имел, что именно его интересует.

Обычно время в магазине неторопливо текло от суетливого утра к ленивому вечеру. Свободные от ухода за облаками минуты Юри проводил за прилавком — пил чай, читал рекомендованную соответствующей полкой в библиотеке литературу и слушал по радио репортажи с матчей по небесному катанию. «Образцовое облако» располагалось в паре боковых улочек от центрального проспекта, вклинившись между трехэтажным рынком для сноходцев и отелем для парильщиков. Относительные тишь да глушь делали визиты Человека-с-серебристыми-волосами еще более знаменательными.

Кучевые облака частенько клубились у дверного колокольчика, но редко когда вот так спешили — раздуваясь, скользя, перекатываясь, будто на них подул гигант-невидимка — в протянутые руки посетителя. Они его обожали. То ли за улыбку, яркую как солнце, то ли за волосы, серебристые как лунный свет. А может, за небесного цвета глаза или смех, похожий на дуновение осеннего бриза. 

Пыхтящие облака льнули к его пиджаку, приземлялись на волосы, пытались просочиться в карманы. А он достал маленькую брызгалку и украдкой потчевал их родниковой водой, думая, что Юри не смотрит в его сторону.

А Юри ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он смотрел. Всегда.

К тому времени, как кучевые угомонились, Человек-с-серебристыми-волосами выглядел так, будто гнал под дождем с опущенными стеклами — весь промокший, но все с той же улыбкой. Быстрое движение головы — и его прическа снова стала идеальной. Пушистые облака отзеркалили движение, а одно угнездилось на сгибе руки, подставляя под поглаживания прохладные зефирные бока.

— Привет! 

Юри выглянул из-за полки, заставленной небобоксами с диорамами Средиземноморской бирюзы, Английской серости и самых экзотичных закатов. В некоторых коробках жили менее ручные облака: пугливые перистые и склонные к расползанию слоисто-кучевые. А еще в этой полке хватало щелей, сквозь которые удобно подглядывать — не то чтобы Юри все это время таращился на посетителя, разумеется.

— Рады видеть вас снова, — Юри прокашлялся, пытаясь не выглядеть слишком подозрительно. Почти вся неделя ушла на то, чтобы перестать заикаться при виде Человека-с-серебристыми-волосами. То, что сейчас он мог общаться как нормальный человек, было не иначе как чудом. — Вам брызгалку заправить?

Из задней комнаты донесся голос сестры:

— Юри! Помоги-ка мне с этим!

— Ой… Вы… вы извините, я на минуточку! — умоляюще воскликнул Юри и бросился прочь, оставив Человека-с-серебристыми-волосами в окружении ватно-цепких кучевых облаков. 

Завидев возвращающегося Юри, который тащил небобокс почти с себя ростом, Человек-с-серебристыми-волосами просиял. Яркостью этой улыбки можно было зарядить небобокс на пару недель или остановить пару сердец. 

Юри чуть не выпустил свою ношу из окончательно ослабевших рук, но Человек-с-серебристыми-волосами вовремя подхватил небобокс за другой конец.

— Значит, — произнес он, глядя сквозь закатное золото пойманного света, — тебя зовут Юри?

— Ю-у-ри, — отозвался Юри, не успев испугаться и передумать. — С длинным «у».

— Ю-ри, — повторил Человек-с-серебристыми-волосами. 

Красные щеки Юри сквозь небобокс казались бронзовыми.

— Д-да.

— А я Виктор.

***

После закрытия Юри хорошенько вычесал слоистые облака, кучевые рассадил по небобоксам и убавил освещение в них до сумеречного. В дальнем углу не такого уж большого магазина сердито потрескивала ливневая тучка, поплевывая искрами молний в темноту.

Жил Юри аккурат над магазином, на отреставрированном чердаке — так было проще, чем ежедневно тратить несколько часов на дорогу домой. Помимо кровати в комнате стоял зеленовато-голубой небобокс размером с коробку для обуви — и там уже месяца три обреталось крохотное мерцающее перистое облачко по кличке Серебро. Юри покрутил зубчатое колесико в основании небобокса, сгущая краски до ночной темноты. Серебро не опозорило свое имя — словило прядями лунный свет и засияло, как чья-то улыбка.

Уже не чья-то. Виктора. 

На губах Юри невольно расцвела ответная улыбка. Он покраснел и нырнул под одеяло.

***

Виктор впервые зашел в магазин именно тогда, когда ливневая тучка совершила очередной побег из своего небобокса. И уже залила дождем коридорчик и промочила насквозь дверной коврик, но была еще так напитана влагой, что походила на кляксу чернил.

В момент появления Виктора Юри как раз пытался загнать тучку обратно. Кучевые облака испуганно вздымались к стропилам, создавая под лампочками сплошную облачность. 

Почему, скажите на милость, покупателя принесло именно в тот момент, когда Юри был облеплен клочками дождя и поскуливал от бодрых ливневых молний? И вместо нормального приветствия взвизгнул, потому что вредная тучка как раз приземлилась ему на голову и плюхнула из себя очередной поток.

Юри отфыркался, убрал мокрые волосы с глаз — и впервые увидел Виктора. Серебристые волосы, высокий рост, красивое бежевое пальто и губы, дрожащие от едва сдерживаемого смеха. Ливневая тучка выпустила по забывшемуся Юри финальный залп дождя.

И удалилась, явно удовлетворенная, в свой небобокс, где горделиво замерла на фоне мрачно-серого неба. Юри было дозволено задвинуть стеклянную дверцу.

— Ух ты, — Виктор улыбнулся. Как летящие на огонь мотыльки, кучевые выпорхнули из своего угла и обложили гостя, прижимаясь к бокам и пушась у лица. 

— Ох, простите, пожалуйста, — выдавил Юри. Виктор потерся щекой о самое большое кучевое облачко, и Юри запнулся о ведро со шваброй. 

Вспыхнул, ухватил швабру как меч и отправился на бой с последствиями ливневых осадков. Он яростно вымакивал потоп и слушал, как Виктор мурлыкает с восторженными кучевыми. А потом стало тихо — подозрительно тихо, но Юри спохватился не сразу.

Оглянувшись через плечо, он увидел, как Виктор держит облачко на одной ладони и пытается спрятать смех за второй. 

— Что…? — а потом Юри глянул вниз и понял, что гоняет швабру по кругу, подтирая падающие со своей одежды капли. 

Румянец схлынул с его щек, а Виктор наконец расхохотался.

Юри хотел умереть со стыда — но в основном думал о том, что этот смех похож на музыку ветра и радуги.

*** 

— Ты уже решил, какое облако хочешь? — спросил Юри, когда Виктор вновь заглянул в магазин.

— О! Ну… 

Одно облако у Виктора уже было, но тот как-то не спешил приносить его в магазин. Оно не было агрессивным, вовсе нет! Просто Виктор не мог брать облако с собой на работу, а в магазин он заглядывал на пути домой.

А приходил Виктор сразу после обеда — и это только разжигало любопытство Юри.

— Ну, что-то такое… — Виктор прижал палец к подбородку и медленно прошелся вдоль небобоксов. Кучевые играли в его тени. — Что-нибудь мягкое и… и поменьше, чем я. То есть меньше, чем мое. Чтобы могло находиться рядом. Ну, чтобы с ним можно было прогуляться в парк, например.

Юри остановился рядом с Виктором, бессознательно копируя его позу, и уставился в небобокс с Пустынным закатом — сверкающе-рыжим с темно-сливовыми багрянцами по углам. Там обитала тонкая пелена слоистых облаков, горящая на закатном небе золотом.

— Завтра полнолуние, — сказал Юри. — Давай мы попробуем вырастить тебе высококучевое? Они небольшие, компактные и очень ласковые.

Сзади послышался треск. Юри оглянулся. Ливневая тучка приняла форму наковальни и тянулась вверх, озаренная изнутри вспышками молний. 

Он обернулся назад и наткнулся на внимательный взгляд Виктора. 

— А у тебя самого, Юри, есть облако?

Юри покраснел. 

— У меня много облаков. Целый магазин, — он обвел рукой уютную обстановку, разноцветные тени и клочки тумана всех форм и размеров.

— А свое собственное?

— Ну… Наверное, то, что живет в моей комнате.

— О! Как его зовут? 

О господи. Он же все поймет, да? Поймет в ту же секунду!

— Я забыл!

Виктор заморгал.

— Забыл, как зовут твое облако?

— …Да.

Виктор постучал пальцем по подбородку.

— А это слово не на «к» начинается?

Юри смешался.

— Н-нет.

— …А как насчет «ч»?

Юри уставился на Виктора, который уставился на него в ответ.

— Ч-чай я люблю, — беспомощно выдохнул Юри.

***

Чай Виктор принес на следующей неделе.

И объявил об этом, как о чем-то само собой разумеющемся:

— Юри! Я принес тебе чай!

Юри растаял. И пусть это наверняка окажется черный пакетированный чай, какой производят гигантские бренды, перетирая обычные низкосортные сорта в плотный и у всех одинаковый порошок. Это как если бы Юри продавал кучеклоны, выращенные в пластиковых самоувлажняющихся инкубаторах марки «Обла&Ко». Но сам факт, что Виктор думал о нем!..

— Ты… принес мне чай? — Юри часто заморгал.

Виктор поставил на прилавок большой пакет и достал из него сначала электрочайник, затем литровую бутылку родниковой воды, красивую коробку с мелким заварочным чайничком шиборидаши и двумя парными чашечками и последней — стильную жестянку с чаем. Юри заметил название бренда и обомлел. 

— Т-ты где это взял?! — выдавил он. Кучевые облака парили вокруг Виктора, льнули к пиджаку и заинтересованно пыхтели над пакетом.

— Ну… я попросил самый лучший чай, — Виктор нахмурился. — Что, не то?

Юри поднял банку, повертел в руке. Банка была обернута высушенной вручную рисовой бумагой приятного оттенка светлой мадженты и перевязана посредине золотым шнуром.

— Это… это гекуро «Кинцуги поздноцвет», — сказал Юри в потрясенном благоговении. — Растет на пяти акрах у вершины Фудзиямы, три недели перед уборкой сохнет под открытым солнцем. Это один из лучших сортов чая на всем белом свете, Виктор… Я не могу такое принять. 

Он подтолкнул маджентово-золотую банку к Виктору через прилавок.

— Но ты же любишь чай! — облака вокруг Виктора всплеснули мелким дождичком, реагируя на его обиженно надутые губы. Юри вздохнул. Вот и как ему объяснить?

— Люблю, но не... Виктор, не такой же! Это как если бы я тебе тучу мамматус подарил!

Виктор вдруг стал пунцовым.

Юри прищурился.

— Виктор… — прошептал он, — у тебя что, мамматус? 

— Его зовут Маммачин! — Виктор просиял и перегнулся через прилавок. Облака распушились от яркости его улыбки и заплясали вокруг.

— ВИКТОР! — рявкнул с улицы незнакомый голос, немолодой и грозный. 

Виктор глянул на дверь и крикнул что-то в ответ на непонятном Юри языке. 

— Мне пора, — Виктор поднял банку и вручил Юри. — Заваришь мне его в следующий раз, Юри? Пожалуйста! — и обхватил его руки поверх банки.

И Юри, впервые ощутивший жар ладоней Виктора, Юри, чье сознание летело кувырком сквозь мир серебряных облаков и сияющих солнцем улыбок, Юри, не имеющий ни малейшего понятия, что отвечать, сказал:

— Л-ладно.

***

— Нет, ну а что еще я мог ответить? — спросил Юри у искрящейся ливневой тучки, чей небобокс как раз чистил. Резиновые перчатки до плеч не останавливали ее от попыток поджога. — А чай я не открывал.

Прячущиеся у стропил кучевые облака насмешливо звякнули подвесками дверного колокольчика.

Чай стоял там, где Виктор его оставил. И все остальное тоже. Юри полдня рысил вокруг банки, неверяще брал ее в руки и ставил обратно.

Ливневая тучка отвлекла его от созерцания Викторовой коробки, стрельнув искрой в щеку.

— Ай! — Юри бросил сердитый взгляд на тучку, которая в ответ горделиво надулась, вытянулась верхней частью наковальни и разразилась солидной молнией и звучным громом.

— Понимаю, у тебя бы проблем не возникло, — вздохнул Юри. — Но у многих есть принципы, знаешь ли. 

Кучевые облака спланировали вниз и заклубились над чайным набором. По сравнению с простой белой керамикой чашки и чайника Юри сбрызнутая золотом глина Викторова подарка смотрелась музейным экспонатом.

Юри покусал нижнюю губу. Да он вообще сможет таким набором пользоваться? А если и сможет, то …

— Интересно, какой Виктор на вкус, — шепнул он и тут же всполошился: — Чай Виктора! Чай Виктора какой на вкус! Господи… 

Разумеется, кучевые облака поняли лишь то, что Юри вдруг начал издавать странные звуки и сильно покраснел. И подыграли, стайкой устремившись к самому красному небобоксу — а затем откочевали к пурпурному, потому что румянец Юри становился все темнее. 

Ливневая тучка злорадно затрещала.

***

Каждый раз Юри вскидывался на звук дверного колокольчика и каждый раз прятал свое разочарование, потому что это был не Виктор. Подарок он уложил в маленькую коробку под прилавком, пил чай из своего простого набора и размышлял, кто способен купить сто грамм суперэлитного чая и даже не заметить. Наверное, только владелец мамматуса.

Тучи мамматус, или вымеобразные облака, были огромной редкостью. Особый подвид слоистых облаков, они походили на пышные стеганые одеяла, полные дождя (как ливневые), жизнерадостные (как кучевые) и очень верные. 

Редкий облачный питомник решался на выращивание мамматусов, но те, у кого все получалось, могли рассчитывать на колоссальные прибыли.

— Дождик-дождик, кап-кап-кап, — Юри пощекотал бочок кучевого облака и подставил чайник под хлынувшие капли.

— Виктор, — начал Юри под мягкий шум дождя, — это слишком. Я польщен, но не могу это принять.

Покачал головой.

— Виктор, я и правда сказал, что люблю чай, но это никак не…

Вздохнул. 

— Виктор, прости меня, пожалуйста, но я правда не…

— Юри! — он стремительно развернулся. Кучевые облака без оглядки помчались в объятия Виктора — даже то, что все еще сеяло дождик. — Кажется, твой дверной колокольчик приказал долго жить!

И только тут Юри заметил обгоревший обрывок шнурка у двери. Ливневая тучка полыхнула ликующей молнией. 

— Виктор! — Юри побледнел. — А ты давно…?

Виктор прижал кучевое облачко к груди и погладил курящиеся бока-мороженки.

— Пора пить чай? — улыбнулся он, разглядывая чайник с водой в руках Юри.

— Виктор, я не могу… Я не должен… Этот чай, он такой…

Виктор склонил голову набок.

— Хм, а репетировал ты не так.

Юри вспыхнул.

— Юри, ну пожалуйста? — попросил Виктор. — Я хочу попробовать этот самый лучший чай.

Десять минут спустя Виктор сидел у прилавка, окруженный своим кучевым фан-клубом, Юри сидел за прилавком, а чай стоял между ними. Грелся наполненный свежей дождевой водой электрочайник, а Юри, аккуратно открывший заветную банку, благоговейно отсыпал порцию листьев в глиняный чайник из набора Виктора. 

Виктор опять не сводил с него глаз и улыбался — не той сияющей улыбкой, что вздымала кучевые облака, а более мягкой, похожей на сверкнувший из-за туч луч надежды. 

Юри налил из электрочайника едва вскипевшую воду в одну чашку, в другую, по чуть-чуть подлил в обе. Когда вода достаточно остыла, аккуратно наполнил низкий заварочный чайник — жидкость едва прикрыла темные, похожие на иголки листья. Юри старательно притворялся, что вовсе не он выгреб в библиотеке все книги про чай в попытке увериться, что точно не испортит Викторов абсурдно лишний гекуро «Кинцуги поздноцвет». 

Он накрыл чайничек крышкой и вознес к стропилам безмолвную молитву.

— Надо подождать пару минут. Листья нежные, нужна более холодная вода и больше времени.

Виктор склонился над чайником, разглядывая его как неведомое летающее диво. 

— Я собирался попробовать сам его для тебя приготовить, но кто-то заказал в библиотеке все книги про чай. 

Смех Юри был похож на полузадушенный хрип. 

Когда наконец последняя капля чая упала из заварочного чайника в чашечку Виктора, тот ухватил за ее глиняный бочок, цокнул им о чашечку Юри, воскликнул «На здоровье!» и с улыбкой опрокинул все содержимое себе в рот — наверное, из-за размера спутал чашечку с рюмкой. Огромным усилием воли Юри не умер на месте, провел своей чашечкой у губ, наслаждаясь ароматом напитка, и сделал первый глоток.

— А ты и правда очень любишь чай, — произнес Виктор, оперев подбородок на руку. Второй рукой он все еще наглаживал облака.

— Да, — смутился Юри.

— Расскажи, что ты любишь еще.

***

Оказалось, что Юри может вспомнить много чего любимого под взглядом этих бирюзовых глаз. Разговора хватило на три заварки гекуро и еще на две — любимой Юри сенчи, и заряд кофеина уже кружил голову. А подрагивающие уголки Викторовых губ заставляли Юри забывать про обычное смущение и молчание, и его язык развязывался, как от вина.

Юри едва замечал, как льнут к ним кучевые облака, перебрасываясь лучиками света и кусочками радуги. 

— Вы еще работаете? 

Дверь приоткрылась, на порог шагнул парень в кожаной куртке. Юри напрочь забыл, что они в магазине, а не где-то на краю мира, вдали от всех и вся.

— Конечно, — вопрос показался странным — а потом Юри глянул за окно и осознал, что почти темно. Сколько же они проговорили?! Он поднялся со стула. — Чем могу помочь?

— Мне нужно облако. Для моего… друга, — запнулся гость. — Самое удивительное из всех, что у вас есть. 

Скучившиеся за Виктором облачка осторожно поглядывали на посетителя. А тот уставился на Виктора и нахмурил бровь, будто увидел кого-то знакомого, но Виктор в ответ лишь покраснел и зарылся носом в свой шарф. 

Юри выхватил из свиты Виктора одно кучевое облако.

— Вот наше самое крутобокое, замечательно плотное и жизнерадостное. 

— Нет, такое ему не понравится, — гость прошелся вдоль небобоксов, хмуро вглядываясь в барвинковые сумерки. — А это что? — указал он на мутно-черную коробку в дальнем углу.

— Это облако вы точно не хотите, — быстро сказал Юри. — Оно вспыльчивое, обидчивое и ужасно вредное, а еще оно… 

Не успел Юри договорить, как ливневая тучка разразилась ошеломительным светопредставлением, метая сквозь небобокс миниатюрные молнии и подсвечивая свои крутые изгибы.

— … Идеально.

— Что? — Юри заморгал.

— Ему точно понравится.

***

Юри смотрел, как парень пристегивает коробку и пакет с брызгалками к авиабайку, и боялся поверить, что ливневая тучка наконец-то улетает, оставив на память о себе лишь опаленный шнурок.

— Наверное, и правда каждому — свое облако, — мечтательно вздохнул Виктор, и кучевые вокруг колыхнулись, будто соглашаясь. Он провел пальцем по краю чашки, моргнул довольно и сонно. Даже такой, обпившийся чаю и почти растаявший на прилавке, Виктор сводил Юри с ума. 

Что-то искрило у Юри в груди, как во встряхнутой бутылке шампанского, пускало колючие пузырьки, грозящие взорваться. Он открыл рот, не успев подумать:

— Стань моим облаком, Виктор.

О господи. Нет. Юри зажал рот рукой.

— Виктор, я…

Виктор рассмеялся и поднял на него глаза, сияя той самой неописуемой улыбкой:

— Ладно. 

— Я не то… хо... что? — голос Юри дрогнул.

— Но ты должен помнить, как меня зовут, — поддразнил Виктор. 

— Виктор...

— И ты будешь водить меня на прогулки, — улыбка сияла все ярче. 

— Куда захочешь! 

— И следить, чтобы мне всегда хватало жидкости, — Виктор постучал по чайнику и подмигнул.

Их снова прервал знакомый командный голос, гневно выкликающий с улицы:

— ВИКТОР!

Виктор глянул на дверь, потом снова на Юри. Перегнулся через прилавок, близко-близко.

— Ну пожалуйста? 

Юри глядел на него: в ореоле облаков, с нежными проблесками радуг в волосах, будто сошедшего прямо с небес в его спокойную и ничем не примечательную жизнь.

— Ладно, — ответил Юри, и кучевые облака впервые заплясали от его улыбки. — Конечно, да!


End file.
